


Dark Leo

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Character, Drama, Family, Gen, Memory Alteration, Vignette, Violent Thoughts, city fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: The City Fall story arc in the current IDW series inspired this vignette. Here is a glimpse into the storm that brewed inside Leo's mind, corrupting the turtle we all know and love and transforming him into Dark Leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published on March 5, 2015

I will keep you safe, my brothers. I will save you from our "sensai", who has betrayed us all, who dishonoured you in raising your corpses unnaturally for his own purposes. I will avenge. I will protect you, let you rest in peace. Peace, my brothers. Lay your bodies still in the earth and grant your souls their next incarnation, away from Yoshi's unjust war. I release you from his sick puppetry.

Shhh. Be still… Still…

Your hearts are strong. I hear them pounding against the restraints of your former frames. They know where the bodies they inhabit belong – dust to dust. I hear their cries in the depths of night and through this waking nightmare. Saki will free us all from this frailty imposed by Yoshi. He will take us away from here. We can leave this plane.

We will reunite in the next life, our brotherhood binding us through eternity. And we'll pray that Father is not corrupted in the next life, that this time, we can all stay together. If I can restore honour – ad end our present horrors – perhaps we will journey a more peaceful path.

Our only hope is together.


End file.
